


Bitter Snow and Frost

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [34]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: snow/ice/blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Snow and Frost

Paul lifts the corner of the black-out curtain and peers into the street: it’s still snowing hard, a white sheet against the window. He can’t even see the street. He resettles the corner of the curtain and pushes himself to his feet, testing his weight on his left leg before he trusts it completely.

Foyle is in his armchair, watching the fire sleepily, Tweed on his lap.

‘Come on.’ Paul holds out a hand to him.

‘Mm -- what?’ Foyle blinks and looks up. Tweed continues to watch the fire, her purring down to the steady, low rumble it becomes just before she sleeps.

‘We’re going to bed.’ Paul bends over, a little stiffly, and scoops Tweed up. She grumbles at him but resettles in the crook of his elbow. ‘It’s snowing like hell out and we’re going to spend tomorrow shovelling, too, by the looks of it.’

‘So we should go to bed at --’ Foyle glances at the small clock on the mantelpiece then back at him. ‘-- six in the evening?’

Paul nods. ‘Yes. We should.’ 

Foyle looks up at the clock again, nods thoughtfully, and stands up. ‘Lead the way, then.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title is sort of a Robert Burns quote. Only not.


End file.
